the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Animated Atrocities 10
250px |Row 1 title = Season № |Row 1 info = Season 1 |Row 2 title = Episode № |Row 2 info = 10 |Row 3 title = Airdate |Row 3 info = September 1, 2013 |Row 4 title = Previous |Row 4 info = It's a Wishful Life (The Fairly OddParents) |Row 5 title = Next |Row 5 info = Town and Out (The Powerpuff Girls)}} Madballs: Gross Jokes is a cartoon made in 1987 created by AmToy.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Madballs#Madballs:_Gross_Jokes In Animated Atrocities, Madballs: Gross Jokes (Review) is the tenth episode of Season 1, and the tenth episode in general. It aired on September 1, 2013. Description Yes, I know there's another madballs videos. I am 100% positive that it can't possibly be worse than this one unless it actively shits on my face. Summary Mr. Enter starts by claiming the film is one of the worst he has ever seen. He then discusses the warning screen. After that, he talks about how each joke fails, and how the video continually gets worse. He believes that the film is basically My Little Pony G3 for boys. Mr. Enter Looks at the 1987 Cartoon VHS Madballs: Gross Jokes. Quotes For more quotes, see the episode's transcript. ''Mr. Enter: Look, if my warning wasn't good enough for you, they give you one!'' ''Announcer: The following program contains scenes which may offend some viewers...'' ''Mr. Enter: By some viewers they mean anyone with a brain.'' ''Announcer: ...others may experience mild discomfort, nagging backache, post-nasal drip, and delirium...followed by rapid heartbeat, swelling of the nose, throat and abdomen and loss of facial hair.'' ''Mr. Enter: If you touch one hair of my beard, I will kill you... *shot of a fork* with. This. Fork!'' ''Announcer: Repeated viewing of this tape may result in the loss of one's bodily functions, re-distribution of facial features, premature baldness, and a difficulty in forming simple sentenc-c-ces.'' ''Mr. Enter: It's funny because everything I review I need to watch at least twice. And that's not counting how much I see the clips during editing.'' ''Announcer: So, if you're seriously considering a rewarding, challenging career as a lawn ornament... this is the show for YOU!'' ''Mr. Enter: *Beat* Uh... I've got nothing! By the way, that's the highlight of the comedy in this thing. And we haven't even started yet!'' ''Announcer: Grosser than a mouthful of brussel sprouts!'' ''Mr. Enter: Excuse me, was that some kind of half-assed attempt at a joke?'' ''Announcer: More tasteless than a cube of tofu!'' ''Mr. Enter: Wow, they're actually calling their own jokes tasteless. Hey, they said it, not me.'' ''Announcer: More revolting than Mom's latest casserole!'' ''Mr. Enter: That looks like spaghetti. Spaghetti isn't a casserole, dumbass!'' Trivia *This is the final review to be released under the Infamous Animation title; starting from Town and Out, the series is referred to as Animated Atrocities. *This episode has no music during the credits. **This is the second Animated Atrocities episode to do this, after "Johnny's Royal Flush". *This also made it into the worst things Mr. Enter has reviewed video. *Madballs: Gross Jokes for his continually Tempting Fate and the utterly dumbfounded expressions throughout, such as the Rock Bottom gag. Mr. Enter: Look, if my warning wasn't good enough for you, they give you one! Announcer: The following program contains scenes which may offend some viewers... Mr. Enter: By some viewers they mean anyone with a brain. Announcer: ...others may experience mild discomfort, nagging backache, post-nasal drip, and delirium...followed by rapid heartbeat, swelling of the nose, throat and abdomen and loss of facial hair. Mr. Enter: If you touch one hair of my beard, I will kill you... *shot of a fork* with. This. Fork! Announcer: Repeated viewing of this tape may result in the loss of one's bodily functions, re-distribution of facial features, premature baldness, and a difficulty in forming simple sentenc-c-ces. Mr. Enter: It's funny because everything I review I need to watch at least twice. And that's not counting how much I see the clips during editing. Announcer: So, if you're seriously considering a rewarding, challenging career as a lawn ornament... this is the show for YOU! Mr. Enter: *Beat* Uh... I've got nothing! By the way, that's the highlight of the comedy in this thing. And we haven't even started yet! Announcer: Grosser than a mouthful of brussels sprouts! Mr. Enter: Excuse me, was that some kind of half-assed attempt at a joke? Announcer: More tasteless than a cube of tofu! Mr. Enter: Wow, they're actually calling their own jokes tasteless. Hey, they said it, not me. Announcer: More revolting than Mom's latest casserole! Mr. Enter: That looks like spaghetti. Spaghetti isn't a casserole, dumbass! * Done a LOT in the Madballs: Gross Jokes review Mr. Enter: Look, I know I should never say this, but I legitimately, can't see how this could get any fucking worse. Narrator: Presenting! By Special request, Mr. Enter: Oh Great, now it's taunting me. Narrator: Mr. Hornhead's BIG MUSICAL NUMBER! Mr. Enter: A...A, Are you fucking shitting me? * This episode was requested by FSinWCR * Mr Enter Believes that Madballs: Gross Jokes is the logical extreme of "it's just for kids" * Imdb rates the pilot 4.5 but was changed to 3.0 References 2.http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Funny/TheMysteriousMrEnter Gallery Navigation Category:Animated Atrocities Category:Madballs: The Animated Series Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes